Vanellope's Surprise Party
by VickyT36
Summary: The Sugar Rush Racers throw Vanellope a surprise birthday party.
1. Birthday Planning

**Vanellope's Surprise Party**

**Hey everyone VickyT36 here with a wir fanfic, enjoy  
**

Vanellope Von Schweetz, the president of Sugar Rush was sleeping peacefully in her giant shortcake bed, under a large red candy wrapper, in her room at the castle. The door creaked open, and Candlehead peaked inside.

"Good, she's still asleep." she said to herself. She closed the door, and scurried downstairs to the castle ballroom. It was Vanellope's birthday, and the racers were going to throw her a surprise party. It was the least they could do for her, after the way they treated her when they were under Turbo's rule.

"Okay so here's the plan. Candlehead, Rancis, and I will decorate the ballroom, Jubileena and Citrusella, you two are going to work on the invitations, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Nougestia you're in charge of frozen treats, Crumbelina you're cookies the cake and other goodies, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald you girls are in charge of gift wrapping, and Swizzle and Gloyd you two get the drinks." said Taffyta.

"Right, Vanellope's going to be so happy when she sees this." said Candlehead. "I'll be happy when I see what?" asked a voice. Everyone looked to their left, and saw Vanellope in her mint green night gown with the black #1 on the front, and in her black slippers.

"Oh, Vanellope, good morning." said Taffyta nervously. "Morning, what are you guys doing in my house?" asked Vanellope. "Well, we were just uh, you know uh..." stuttered Swizzle.

"Fixing you your birthday breakfast." Crumbelina. "Really?" "Yeah, really." said Gloyd. "Well, where is it?" asked Vanellope, raising her eyebrow. "Just a second." said Candlehead.

Candlehead left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a tray with food on it. "Happy Birthday." she said. "A bowl of chocolate chip cereal, and a glass of fruit punch." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, sorry." "Eh, it all right." "Well, you can go ahead and eat, we have...things to do. See you later." said Taffyta quickly. After saying that she and all the other racers scurried out of the castle.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Two Disappointments

**Chapter 2: Two Disappointments****  
**

"Hmm, I wonder what they're planning." said Vanellope, eating her cereal. After she finished she got dressed, went out to her kart, and drove off to see what her friends were up to, hopefully thinking that it had something to do with her birthday.

First, she went to what Jubileena and Citrusella were up to. "Let's see, we have to make sure to invite Ralph, he is her best friend." said Jubileena. "Right, and also Felix and Sgt. Calhoun." said Citrusella.

After writing out the three invitations out, they saw Vanellope's kart coming. "Oh my fudge, Vanellope's coming. Quick hide the invitations." said Jubileena. Trying to be quick, Citrusella hid the invitations under her blueberry hat.

"Hey girls, what you doing?" asked Vanellope. "Nothing." said Jubileena quickly. "Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to practice race?" "Well, we would but not now. We have to go to some other games." said Citrusella.

"Can I come?" "No, sorry. It's just for the two of us. Come on Citrusella, let's go." said Jubileena. "Well, okay see you later. Maybe some of the others would like to play." said Vanellope.

Vanellope drove in her Candy Kart, and drove on. At Ice Cream Mountains Adorabeezle and Nougetsia were getting the ice cream. "Let's see we have to get everyone's favorite flavor. But we have to make sure to get an extra large helping of Vanellope's favorite flavor." said Adorabeezle.

"Right, an extra large helping of mint chip ice cream coming right up." said Nougestia. They worked quickly and filled the 15 containers with mint chip, strawberry, birthday cake flavor, chocolate and peanut butter, cherry, rainbow sherbert, chocolate, vanilla with candy corn bits, rainbow swirl, apple toffee, peppermint, and blueberry.

"Is that all of it, Nougetsia?" asked Adorabeezle. "Yep." "Well let's get this to Snowanna's house, before it melts." The two filled their karts with the containers, and drove to Snowanna's house.

There they put the ice cream in the freezer, and then helped Snowanna make snow cones. "She's going to love this." said Snowanna. Then the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" asked Adorabeelze.

"Vanellope." said Vanellope. "Keep working, I'll get rid of her." said Adorabeezle. "Uh, hi Vanellope. What's up?" she asked. "Well Jubileena and Citrusella didn't want to race, so I thought I'd come here and see what you guys were up to." said Vanellope.

"Well, we're really busy right now. Bye." said Adorabeezle, and quickly shut the door. "Uh, okay." said Vanellope.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. Some Kind Words

**Chapter 3: Some Kind Words  
**

Meanwhile at Crumbelina's house, she was as busy as a bee making all the goodies to the party. "Let's see one dozen of sugar cookies, one dozen of chocolate chip cookies, one dozen peanut butter cookies, four chocolate pizzas, 18 marshmallow burgers, and a large chocolate chip and mint cake. Better get started." said Crumbelina.

She got baking right away, she mixed batter, toasted marshmallows, and shredded coconut on the chocolate pizzas. Meanwhile Vanellope was driving by, when she smelled something delicious coming from Crumbelina's house.

"I wonder what Crumbs is up to." she said. She went up to her house, and rang the doorbell. "Yes, oh, Vanellope, hi." said Crumbelina. "I was just driving by, and smelled something great. What you cooking?" asked Vanellope.

"Oh, just some things. And I really need to get back, bye." said Crumbelina, quickly closing the door. "Uh, okay. Bye." said Vanellope walking back to her kart. "Gee, I wonder what everyone's doing. No one's wished me a Happy Birthday since this morning." Vanellope said to herself.

She glitched back into her kart, and drove on. At Minty's house the girls were wrapping Vanellope's presents. "I can't wait to see Vanellope's face when she opens these." said Sticky.

"She's going to be so happy." said Torvald. "Hey, could you stop yapping, and get me some more tape?" asked Minty, trying to hold the wrapping paper together. "Oh, sorry, here." said Torvald, handing her the tape.

The three girls had wrapped the fifteen presents from the racers including their own, all they had to do was wait for the three guests to arrive, and give them their gifts to wrap.

Outside, Vanellope drove up. "Maybe Minty wants to do something." she said. She ran up, and knocked on the door. Minty looked in the little peephole, to see Vanellope. "It's her, quick hide the gifts." she said.

Torvald and Sticky quickly hid the gifts under the table. And then Minty opened the door. "Vanellope, what a nice surprise." said Minty. "Hey, Mits, Sticky, Torvy." said Vanellope.

"Hi, what brings you here?" asked Torvald. "Well, everyone else was busy, I just came to see if you guys remembered it was my birthday." said Vanellope, looking a little sad.

The three girls looked at each other, they couldn't spill the secret, but they didn't want to the birthday girl to be sad. "Well, we remember your birthday, and I can tell you honestly that it might be the best birthday ever." said Minty.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Bye." said Vanellope. "Whew, that was close." said Sticky, taking out the presents.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Even Stinkbrain

**Chapter 4: Even Stinkbrain **

Vanellope continued driving in the Candy Kart, Swizzle and Gloyd didn't want to do anything, and when she tried to go home, Candlehead wouldn't let her in the castle.

Even though her friends and Sugar Rush were too busy she could always count on her best friend, Ralph. She drove out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station.

When she got out, she hopped out of her kart, and first headed to Hero's Duty to see if Calhoun wanted to do something first. She walked into Hero's Duty, and looked around but didn't see her.

She asked around, but they said she was gone. When she couldn't find Calhoun, she headed on to Fix-It Felix Junior. She went to the apartment building where Felix lived, but the Nicelanders said he wasn't there.

She went to the little neighborhood where Ralph and the other bonus characters lived, but they too were gone. "Even you, Stinkbrain?" she asked herself. She walked slowly and sadly back to her kart.

She got back into her kart, and drove back into Sugar Rush, and into the Candy Cane Forest, and climbed up into one of the trees. "Some birthday this turned out to be." she said.

Meanwhile back at the castle, the whole party was ready, the food was laid out, the presents were set up and wrapped, the decorations were up, and all the guests were there, all they needed was the guest of honor.

"Okay, everything's ready, now all we need to do is go find Vanellope and bring her here." said Taffyta. "Yeah, but I don't think that she'll come with any of us. We did kind of give her the brush-off, in order to keep the party a secret." said Candlehead.

All the racers agreed, but then someone stepped forward. "I'll go get." said Ralph, and he went off into Sugar Rush to go find her.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Party Time

**Chapter 5: Party Time  
**

Ralph walked into the Candy Cane Forest, and looked up into the candy cane trees, knowing that Vanellope would be in one of them. Finally, he found her up in one.

"Hey, Vanellope." he called up. Vanellope looked down, and smiled. "Ralph." she said, and she flew down the tree, and landed in his arms. "I went to your game to look for you, but you weren't there." she said.

"I got here looking for you." said Ralph. "Well, at least I have one friend to celebrate my birthday with." said Vanellope. "Yeah, let's head back to the castle." said Ralph.

Vanellope got in her kart, and Ralph hopped on back of it, and drove towards the castle. At the castle Gloyd was keeping watch out the window, and saw them coming.

"She's coming, lights out." he said. Everyone turned off the light, and hid. Vanellope opened the door, and was confused. "Hey, why are all the lights out?" she asked. "Maybe because of this." said Ralph flicking on the lights.

The minute he did, everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" The whole ballroom was decorated with mint green streamers, chocolate brown balloons, and same two colors for tablecloth, napkins, and confetti.

"Wow, a surprise party, for me?" asked Vanellope. "Of coarse, it is your birthday after all." said Taffyta.

"I thought you all forgot." said Vanellope. "Of coarse, not. We didn't want to give you the brush-off, but we couldn't let you find out about the party." explained Candlehead.

"Well, in that case let's party." said Vanellope. "You heard the birthday girl, she's ready to start the party." said Rancis. The party was great, they played musical chairs, and pin the stick on the lollipop. And snacked on candy, chocolate pizzas, marshmallow burgers, ice cream, and snow cones, and drank chocolate milk, fruit punch, and lemonade.

Finally it was time for the cake. Crumbelina wheeled out the cake on a cart. Vanellope was shocked, the cake was at least two feet wide, and a foot tall, covered in mint green frosting and chocolate chips, and in brown icing said "Happy Birthday, Vanellope".

Vanellope used a little step ladder to reach the top of the cake, and everyone sang to her. "Happy Birthday, to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear, Vanellope, Happy Birthday to you." they all sang.

"Make a wish." said Swizzle. Vanellope closed her eyes, opened them, and blew out the candles, and everyone cheered. Soon the cake was cut, and everyone had a piece.

Then it was time for every kids favorite part, the presents. Vanellope sat on her throne, and each guest stood in line, and gave her their present.

From Taffyta she got a pair of mint green gloves. Candlehead gave her a picture book with different pictures of ice cream and cakes. Rancis gave her a brown mirror.

Adorabeezle gave Vanellope a pair of black snow boots with black fluff on them. Snowanna gave her a rainbow blanket. Gloyd gave her a pumpkin night light.

Minty gave her licorice for her hair. From Jubileena she got cherry decorations for her kart. Crumbelina gave her a chocolate welcome bar for her front door. Swizzle gave her a tortoise blue racing jacket.

Citrusella gave Vanellope dark blue frosting, blueberry flavored. Sticky gave her some taffy, sticky taffy. From Torvald she got some mint green legwarmers.

From Felix she got her own little tool belt, in chocolate brown. Calhoun gave her a mini plasma gun. And Ralph gave her the gift she liked the best, a mint green racing helmet.

"Thank you guys, for the gifts, I love them." said Vanellope. Soon the party died down, and the guests went home. Vanellope was very tired, so Ralph carried her upstairs to put her to bed.

"You have a nice birthday, kid?" asked Ralph, as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "I had a great one, Stinkbrain." said Vanellope tiredly, and soon fell asleep, happy. The happiest she's ever been.

**The End**


End file.
